Xenith chronicals
by xenith57kaiju9
Summary: As the U.N.S.C struggle with the war against the Covenant, the Covenant has decided to invade the planet Xenith and now the U.N.S.C has decided to send in a spartin squad to deal with the threat, but what they find here may be part of something much bigger. Prior to the events of Reach. OCs


As the U.N.S.C Death Spear approached the planet Xenith they were preparing to launch their forces. On the bridge Admiral Conner J. Grant was about to debrieth the leader of the new spartin squad that was to be deployed. "Alright here's the rundown ( he then pulls up images on the monitor in front of them) your first objective is to take out this Covenant facility , it is a major target in order for us to strike a victory." the Admiral stated, he then showed the layout of the land. "The drop-zone will be about ten kilometers away from your objective, so you and your squad has some walking to do."

"Excuse me sir but why is it so far away?" the leader asked, only for the Admiral to go over to the facility on the moniter again but this time to show the outposts that surround it and an energy shild protecting it. " Each of these outposts has strong enough power to take out any landing party . Your are to take control of the closest outpost to the drop-zone and use the cannon to take down the shield allowing our forces to advance." the Admiral stated as he changed the moniter. "Is that all sir?" the leader asked. " There will be more information when you reach the drop-zone. Now get to the hanger to get your team ready to move out 362." the Admiral said. "Yes sir." 362 saluted as he then proceeded to the elavator to the hanger.

Down below in the hanger 362's squad was waiting, "Hey, when do you think 362 will be back from the bridge?" An orange spartin asked while standing, there was no answer from the others who doing their own thing and not paying him no mind. The one to his left has dark blue armor color with red how carried an assult rifle and a spartin laser, this one was Marcus who usual just sticks with the tech. To the right of him was Williams, he's usualy quiet unless provoked, he has brown armor with green and usualy carries a gernade launcher and a rocket launcher. The one had asked the question was Johnson who carries a DMR and magnum, his armor color is red and and white.

" The commander should be arriving soon." Marcus stated as he walked over to the pelican. And not sooner than after he said their commander-362 arrived. " Alright everyone ready?" 362 asked as he saw them grab their wepons. "Yes sir, but what are we going to do?" Marcus asked as they entered the pelican. "I tell you on the way down." 362 told Marcus as he grabbed his shotgun and boarded the pelican. A they took their seats the pelican began to take off towards the surface of the planet below. "Our objective is to take out a Covenant facility, it is heavily protected by outposts around it along the ridge. These outposts have stopped our forces from bringing anymore reinforcements." 362 stated as he let his men take it all in.

" Also our first objective is to capture an outpost closest to the drop-zone." As he finished they started hitting some turbulance. "Here comes the fun part." Marcus stated sarcastically, the pilots then began trying to stabilize it the best they could when a squadron of banshees came out of no where.

The pilots imidatlly took evasive monuvers to try and dodge the incoming fire. " Whats going on up there!" Johnson yelled, he was then replied by one of the pilots, "We're under fire and we're about 30km from the drop-zone!" The pelican was imeaditlly hit. "We're going down I repeat going down. Everyone immediately took their seat to brace for impact. "Hang on everyone because it's about to get very bumpy!" 362 exclaimed as he took his seat and starped in. "Oh here we go again, it just like Concula." Markus chuckled, before he was going to continued he was interrupted by Williams. "That may be true but we crashed into water last time not land." Williams stated leaving Marcus quiet. It was immediately quiet until the pilot started talking. "Everyone hang on we're about to crash into a. . . . wait what is that?" the pilot screamed. " What is what?" 362 asked as he saw the pilots begin to panic, and only to be respounded by the suden change in direction. " it's a Scarab! And it seems to have spotted us!"

"Its firing at us quickly we're going to open the back hatch for you to jump out." the other pilot stated while the other began to open the hatch. "Is he crazy we're about 30 feet in the air I'm not jumping!" Johnson yelled, as soon as he said that Marcus jumped out. "We have no choice Johnson now move!" 362 told him, then jumping out. Johnson started to think until he looked behind him only to see Williams who then pushed out and jumped out himself. And as soon as they jumped, out the pelican was destroyed by the Scarab.

As they landed on the ground a bit of pelican's rubble fell near them and almost hitting Johnson. " Well that was fun." Marcus said sarcastically as he saw Johnson stumbling around. " That's easy for you to say you didn't get hit by any rubble on the way down!" Johnson yelled as he picked up his wepons. "How far from are we from the drop-zone anyway?" Marcus asked as he looked around the surrounding area. " We're about 15 miles from the drop-zone and the fact that we have to go through the enemy lines to get to it, I'd say we're going to have to move with caution from here on."362 stated as he got out his shotgun, everyone else then started to do the something and get ready to move-out.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everybody this is the first chapter of my story and the second chapter should be out soon. In the next chapter the spartans will head to the front lines and begin the first assult for the liberation of Xenith. I hope you enjoyed, and review and message me always looking forward to advice on what I could fix.<strong>


End file.
